moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Geno and Gurri
Geno and Gurri is a 2008 American traditionally comedy fantasy animated film. It is a sequel to 1942 s Bambi. The film takes place after Atlantis Planet. The film was directed by John Stevenson and George Miller, produced by Don Hahn and written by Chris Sanders. The film features an ensemble cast of Alexander Gould, Emilie de Ravin, Dustin Hoffman, Andrea Bowen, Patrick Stewart, Claudia Christian, Pete L. J. Dickson, Don Novello and Rachael Taylor along with Elijah Wood, Julianna Margulies, Rowan Atkinson and Cree Summer other voice actors lending their roles such as Hugh Jackman, Nicole Kidman, Ryan Kwanten, Jim Sturgess, Geoffrey Rush, Willem Dafoe, Helen Mirren, Rachael Taylor, Jay Laga'aia, David Wenham, Emilie de Ravin, Sam Neill, Emily Barclay, with co-stars the voices of Anthony LaPaglia, Hugo Weaving, Miriam Margolyes, D.B. Sweeney, Kiefer Sutherland, Alfre Woodard, Julianna Margulies, Richard Roxburgh, Michael Gambon, E.G. Daily, Joan Plowright and Magda Szubanski. Geno and Gurri was released on June 20, 2008 in the United States and United Kingdom and October 17, 2008 In Australia. Plot Cast *Alexander Gould as Young Bambi *Michael J. Fox as *Patrick Stewart as The Great Prince of the Forest *Andrea Bowen as Faline *Brendon Baerg as 7 year old Thumper *Nicky Jones as 8 year old Flower *Emma Thompson *Paul Walker as *Grace Park as *Anthony Ghannam as Young Ronno *Phil Morris as *Jacqueline Obradors *Christopher McDonald *Emilie de Ravin as Gurri *Elijah Wood as Geno *Craig Ferguson as Friend Owl *Andrea Bowen as Young Faline *Dustin Hoffman as *as Adult Faline *Taye Diggs as *Pete L. J. Dickson as Adult Flower *Mark Hamill as *Harriet Owen as *James Earl Jones as *Samuel E. Wright as *Max Casella as Adult Thumper *Claudia Christian as *Don Novello as *Phil Morris as *Jacqueline Obradors as *Eric Idle as *Reba McEntire as *Jim Sturgess as Adult Bambi *Geoffrey Rush as *Willem Dafoe as *Michael Gambon as *Sam Neill as *Brittany Murphy as *Ryan Kwanten as Adult Ronno *Magda Szubanski as *Nicole Kidman as *Hugh Jackman as *Anthony LaPaglia as *Hugo Weaving as *Rachel Taylor as *Helen Mirren as *Lucy Liu as *Betty White as *Blake Clark as *Abbie Cornish as *Jay Laga'aia as *David Wenham as *Emily Barclay as *Miriam Margolyes as *D.B. Sweeney as *Kiefer Sutherland as *Alfre Woodard as *Julianna Margulies as *David Field as *Joan Plowright as *Richard Roxburgh as *Rowan Atkinson as *Cree Summer as Mena *Katie Cassidy as *Deborra Lee Furness as *Keith Ferguson as Friend Owl *Kath Soucie as Release Geno and Gurri was released worldwide on June 20, 2008 in the United States and United Kingdom, August 29, 2008 in Germany, September 12, 2008 in France, October 24 in Australia, November 7, 2008, December 5, 12 and 19 in select theatres. And also February 13, 2009. Like Atlantis Planet, The film hit the American Box Office. As of 2009, the film become a blockbuster office ''The Lion King & The Iron Giant''. Home media Soundtrack The film’s score was provided by Bruce Broughton with Soundtrack music and songs by Baha Men, Mya, John Rzeznik, R. Kelly, OutKast, Sugar Ray, Shaggy, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, Robin Thicke, Stevie Wonder, Mandy Moore, Smash Mouth, Lil Romeo, Master P, Drama, Uncle Kracker, Pink, Prince, The Pussycat Dolls, The Cheetah Girls, The Beu Sisters, Tim McGraw, Kid Rock, Ashanti, Busta Rhymes, Faith Hill, All-4-One, Simple Plan, Bowling for Soup, B-52’s, Sheryl Crow, Bryan Adams, Nivea, Sunshine Andersen, The Black Eyed Peas, Common, Fat Joe, Celine Dion, N'SYNC and Craig David. It was released in May 2008 by Walt Disney Records. # There is Life - Avril Lavigne # Forest in the House - Black Eyed Peas # Love is in the Air - will.i.am # A Deer of Destiny - Jamie Foxx, Busta Rhymes and Leslie Carter # Prince # Michelle McBride # Atomic Kitten # Baha Men # Anthony Callea # First Sign of Spring (End Credits version) - Kylie Minouge # Jay Laga’aia # OutKast # Smash Mouth # The Pussycat Dolls # The Feeling Reception Box office Critical response Awards Trivia *This film takes place after Atlantis Planet. *The teaser trailer was often debuted with Enchanted ''which was released on November 21, 2007 *Released the same day as ''Kung Fu Panda, also featuring Dustin Hoffman. *The trailer for The Lion King & The Iron Giant was attached in front of screenings in this film along with Kung Fu Panda. *This reunites cast members from Happy Feet; Elijah Wood, Brittany Murphy, Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving, Nicole Kidman, Miriam Margoyles *Jim Sturgess’ first animated film where voices Adult Bambi *Pete Dickson made his second voice role after Atlantis Planet where he voices Ronald Sammi Dante References Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2008 films Category:Animated movies Category:Disney films